


In the Belly of the Whale

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, F/M, Gen, Grimm Pyrrha Nikos, I don't get super descriptive but if you're squeamish about the above maybe don't read, Vomiting, spoilers for v8ch8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Jaune didn't know what they would find in the grimm whale, but he never expected this.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	In the Belly of the Whale

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this technically counts as horror but this is the most horror I've ever gotten so it is what it is lol.

“Jaune?”

Jaune skidded to a stop in the hallway, white as a sheet. Oh gods, was that, was the grimm whale messing with his head? Could it do that? But Yang and Ren had stopped on either side of him, looking like they’d heard a ghost. Well, at least if he was losing it, he wasn’t the only one. 

Slowly, he turned his head to the left. There was a little alcove set into the wall of the whale, with a set of chains attached to the wall. Attached to the chains was-

“Pyrrha!” His weapon slipped from his grip, falling to the floor. Jaune managed to reach her before his knees gave out, crashing to the floor in front of her. He reached out, cupping her face in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Pyrrha? How- what, how are you, how did you get here?”

“Jaune.” Relief colored her voice as she leaned into his touch, tears falling down her own cheeks. Jaune bit back a sob, letting his forehead rest against hers.

“Jaune.” Ren’s horror filled voice broke the fog, and Jaune pulled back a little, glancing over his shoulder to see Yang and Ren staring, looking like they might be sick. 

“What, what is…” his voice drifted out as he pulled back more, seeing the rest of Pyrrha.

Or what was left, anyway.

Below her neck and shoulders, she was all grimm. It was grimm arms chained to the wall, grimm torso, grimm… grimm everything. 

Yang looked very close to throwing up. “She looks like… that big one we saw, was that a human?!  _ Was there a person in there? _ ”

“She’s been… experimenting,” Pyrrha managed, pain laced through her voice. “Jaune, I don’t have much time left.”

“No, no, Pyrrha, please, I can’t.” Jaune shook his head, staring at her with wide eyes. “I just found you please, maybe Ruby can-”

Pyrrha shook her head, wincing at the movement. “No, there isn’t much of me left, now. I’m sorry.”

“Jaune, we don’t have time.” Ren spoke softly, his voice shaking. When Jaune looked, there were tears on his cheeks as well. “We- we have to. This is… this is a fate worse than death, Jaune.”

After a beat, Jaune nodded. “Pyrrha, I love you so, so much. I’m so sorry I never got to tell you before.”

She smiled weakly. “I love you too, Jaune. It’ll be okay.”

“No, it won’t be.” But nothing was okay anymore. Not since Beacon. He picked up his sword, shaking like he had the first day at school. Then Jaune closed his eyes, and struck.

Yang threw up behind him. Ren made a couple of gagging noises. When Jaune opened his eyes, he nearly threw up himself.

What was left was mostly bone. Except for her shoulders and upper ribs, which were wrapped in mangled, atrophying flesh. He looked away, shutting his eyes tight against the sight. He couldn’t remember her like that. He wouldn’t.

“Jaune.” Ren's hand was on his shoulder, and Jaune opened his eyes to look at him. “We need to go.”

“We can’t just leave her here!” As disturbing as the sight was, he couldn’t. She deserved better than that. She deserved better than any of this.

“Jaune, we don’t have time.” Ren’s grip on his shoulder tightened as his voice wavered. “There’s nothing else we can do.”

“I have fire dust,” Yang offered weakly. “A pyre seems… better.”

Jaune nodded. “Do it.”

The fire dust burned hot enough to finish what the grimm started. Jaune stared at it for a moment, before allowing Yang and Ren to pull him away, back towards their mission. 

And if they all stuck a little closer together after that well, it was probably just a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
